Burnov
is a recurring boss enemy in the Double Dragon series. He is a former wrestler and recurring inmate who has been hired by the Black Warriors. He is a tall and obese thuggish powerhouse who wears a metal mask and has slight magical capabilities. He debuted in the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge and has since appeared in all remakes of the first game, often appearing as the second boss. Appearances ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge Arcade Burnov is a masked wrestler who serves as the end boss of Mission 1. His favorite method of punishing his victims is to grab them by the head with one hand and use the other to viciously punch them in the stomach, finishing with a heavy blow to the face. Unlike other enemies, who simply lie on the floor after being defeated, Burnov will stand up and yell before vanishing into thin air, leaving behind his clothes and mask. He reappears in pairs near the end of Mission 3, before reaching the entrance of the enemy's hideout, and again in Mission 4 just before the final hall. The second Burnov who gets defeated in both of these encounters will revive himself after his initial defeat. Like the other enemies in the game, Burnov's palette changes for each stage. The initial Burnov in Mission 1 has red hair and blue pants, while the pair that appears in Mission 3 have blue hair and wear red pants, sharing the same palette as Linda in those stages. The twin Burnovs in Mission 4 wear white pants and have purple skin. NES Burnov only appears twice in the NES version, first as the boss at the end of Mission 1 and later on in the first room with the disappearing bridge in Mission 7. He always revives himself once after losing his first battle, but can be immediately defeated if he is thrown off a building or into a spiked floor. Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) ;Personal data *'Voice': Daisuke Gōri *'Birthplace': Detroit *'Height': 6′ 3″ *'Weight': 495 lbs. *'Fighting style': Wrestling *'Hobbies': Guitar, cooking ''Double Dragon Advance Interestingly enough, Burnov appears and even plays a minor role in this remake of ''Double Dragon, even though he mainly belongs to most versions of Double Dragon II, its remakes and sequels. He acts as the boss of Mission 2; in fact, he reprises this role as the second boss in all three remakes of the first game (the other two being the Zeebo and mobile versions), when the rights to the Double Dragon franchise were owned by Million. In this game, he is faster than his previous incarnations and counts with a forward charging attack. After being defeated, he advises the Lee brothers to investigate a nearby martial arts gym owned by Willy in Chinatown. He reappears as a semi-regular enemy in subsequent missions, fashioning all sorts of bizarre color schemes. ''Double Dragon'' (Zeebo) In this remake of the first game, Burnov is also given a somewhat prominent role, as it's actually him the one who knocks out and carries Marian away in her kidnapping this time around. He appears as the boss of Mission 2 and twin versions with pink skin, red armor and green pants appear in the final chamber, prior to the battle with Willy. ''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Burnov is the boss of Mission 2. He is an inmate who is best buddies with Abobo and plays drums in a band with him on the axe and Cindy on vocals."She put a band together and sings its vocals. Abobo wields the axe, Burnov on drums." — Cindy's in-game description. He is a master of prison breaks. This mobile remake of the first game takes an all-out new approach with his personality, now appearing as some sort of BDSM slave who takes an instant liking to the Lee brothers. He is dropped into the scene inside a cage, wrapped in a straitjacket and wearing a metal mask. He breaks out of his confinement and after teasing with them a little, the match begins. After being subdued by the brothers, he tells them that Willy's gang has made an old school building their home base and that their leader should know where to find him; and so, without wasting any more time the brothers head on their way there. ;Personal data *'Age': 32 *'Height': 198 cm *'Weight': 237 kg *'Hobbies': Playing drums ''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Rather than the obese thug generally associated with his persona from previous games, in ''Wander of the Dragons Burnov appears as a tall strongman clad in power armor. While still having a large stomach, surgery scars on its sides imply that something could have been artificially inserted into his body; his stomach also has an abnormal patch of fur growing on its front, probably as a result of such procedure. He makes his introduction by knocking down a wall of drums containing hazardous materials. His armor counts with a big core on its chest area which presumably powers the rest of the device. After the battle, the player can pick up this object and use it as a powerful explosive-throwing weapon on a future encounter. Once Burnov has been defeated, he will remain on the ground, unable to stand up again and begging for mercy; as the player finishes him off, a necklace will fly off from his possession, which Billy then remembers in a flashback to have been a gift he gave Marian some time ago, immediately realizing that she was wearing it at the moment of her murder and which the perpetrators took from her body, further fueling his thirst for revenge. ''Double Dragon IV While on a trip to San Francisco, Burnov and his crew attack the Lee brothers. The brothers beat up the attackers, including Burnov, who tells them he was hired by Jake of the Renegades. Other appearances Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Burnov makes a small cameo in this SNK superhero-themed fighting game (produced by Technōs Japan), appearing briefly on Captain Atlantis's ending. River City Girls Burnov acts as the bouncer to Noize's concert. He will only allow Kyoko and Misako through if they can get him VIP passes. Gallery Artworks and portraits DD2mugBurnovNES.gif|'Burnov's portrait from the Famicom manual for Double Dragon II Burnov - 07.png|'''Burnov's versus portrait in Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Burnov - 06.png|'Burnovs victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Burnov - 04.png|'Burnovs portrait in the introductory sequence of ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Burnov - 05.png|'Burnovs ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) BurnovCameoVFG.png|'Burnovs cameo in ''Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Burnov - 01.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Burnov - 02.png|Defeated pose Burnov - 03.png|''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons'' Kang Jae-Mo - 01.png|Kang Jae-Mo from the homage fighting game Rage of the Dragons is inspired by Burnov Burnov - River City Girls - 01.jpg|''River City Girls'' Sprites Chardd2arcburnov.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charburnovdd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) DD2spriteBurnovPC.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (PC Engine) Trivia *Kang Jae-Mo, a character appearing in the Double Dragon homage fighting game Rage of the Dragons, is loosely based on Burnov. References Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon II bosses Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV bosses Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) bosses Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) bosses Category:Double Dragon Advance bosses Category:Double Dragon Advance characters Category:Wander of the Dragons bosses